


Kissing Lilly 1/1

by Sophia_Bee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Strawberry Lip Gloss, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of mixing tequila and strawberry lip-gloss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Lilly 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> Slashy smut or smutty slash, shaken, not stirred: my attempt at a threesome. Comments welcome and appreciated.

“He tastes like Lilly.”

Veronica could feel Logan pressed against her back, one of his hands across her midriff, the other inching up toward her breast. She arched back against him and she could feel he was hard.

Logan moaned.

Lilly tasted like sunshine laced with strawberry lip-gloss. She’d discovered that on a hot summer day next to the pool when Lilly had leaned over and kissed her, lips soft, tongue pushing into her mouth. They’d been drinking sweet pink wine all day and pretending they were lounging topless on the Riviera, and promising each other that’ s where they’d be when they were grown up and could go where they wanted. The world was soft and fuzzy and it wasn’t too surprising to find she was kissing her best friend.

“I love you, Veronica.” Lilly whispered, and Veronica could feel her breath against her cheek, then she pulled away and laughed.

Logan’s hand slipped across her midriff and inside the waistband of her jeans, and Veronica gasped as she felt his lips making their way down her neck.

Fuck.

“I’m so fucked up.” Duncan was swaying in front of her, a half finished bottle of tequila in his hand and a huge straw sombrero sitting on his head. Veronica would have laughed if Logan’s hand hadn’t just found her nipple through her thin cotton tank top, and it wasn’t the first time that night she was grateful she hadn’t worn a bra. Her mouth fell open as her eyelids slipped down.

“Just like Lilly.”

Logan’s voice was hot in her ear, thick with promise and want, and Veronica opened her eyes to find Duncan had moved a step closer to her. Her brain struggled to find the words and they finally spilled from her lips, slurred with tequila.

“I want her back.”

She reached out a hand and grabbed onto the belt loop of Duncan’s jeans, pulling him closer and she heard Logan hiss “yes’ into her ear. His hand had unbuttoned the top of her jeans and was slipping inside. Veronica’s mouth opened to moan but the moan was captured by Duncan’s mouth.

His mouth was soft and familiar, almost asking permission so she opened her mouth a little and Duncan’s tongue slipped inside, so she opened wider and pulled him against her so she could feel body, hard against hers.

“So good.” Duncan murmured against her lips and Veronica would have agreed with him except that Logan had slipped his hand inside her panties destroying her ability to think. She was slick and hot, and Logan’s fingers quickly found her clit and flicked across it, and all she could manage was a gasp when all she wanted to say was ‘fuck me now’.

“Hotel.” Logan murmured in her ear and Veronica could barely nod, leaning her back against his chest as she felt the ache spread, and she knew if he didn’t get his goddamn hand out of her pants come right there and then.

“Hotel.” Duncan agreed as he pulled away from her and Veronica shivered without his body pressed against hers. Logan removed his hand and Veronica buttoned her jeans with shaking fingers.

They walked out of the bar and across the parking lot, not touching each other. When they got to the door of the hotel, Duncan pulled Veronica back against him while Logan fumbled for the keys. Duncan’s hands slipped under her tank top and his fingers found her nipples, squeezing them a little and Veronica bit back a moan. Then they were stumbling inside and Logan’s mouth reached for Duncan’s and Veronica pulled off her tank top as she watched as they kissed each other hard and deep and she heard Duncan moan.

“Fuck.”

Logan turned to her, his mouth swollen, jaw slack with want and suddenly Veronica felt naked and her hands came up to cover her breasts.

“Don’t.” Logan said quietly. “You’re beautiful.”

Then he was kissing her and she could taste lime and tequila on his tongue and she moaned again, pressing herself against the length of his body. And she felt Duncan behind her, biting softly at her shoulder then moving his mouth up her neck as he hands reached around and found her breasts again.

Somehow they managed to stumble to the bed, falling together in a heap, Veronica sandwiched between her past and her future but not caring because both were sending sparks of electricity through her spine and her pussy was so tight that she thought she might scream, except she’d forgotten how as Logan’s hands unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her hips, his mouth following, leaving a trail of kisses down her thighs. Then she felt his hand gently nudge between her legs and she let them fall open. He looked up at her, smiling, then dipped his head again and she gasped at the touch of his tongue.

Veronica felt the muscles of her stomach tighten up as the ache became unbearable. Then she came, eyes closed, gasping for breath, hips pushing off the bed and Logan’s name on her lips.

“Fuck.” She managed between gasps as she came back to earth. She looked down to see Logan smiling back at her.

“Theme of the night.” Duncan muttered thickly, and she was barely aware of him as leaned over and kissed her hard and she thought she could taste Logan on his lips. Duncan pulled back and looked at Logan while he lifted his hips off the bed pulled down his jeans and boxer shorts. His eyes never left Logan as he hand went to his dick and started to stroke it. Finally Duncan broke the gaze as his eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back as a moan escaped from his lips.

“DK.” Logan whispered as he rolled away from Veronica and over to Duncan. Duncan’s eyes opened and a flush spread across his cheeks but he didn’t flinch under Logan’s gaze. Then Logan was on his knees, kissing Duncan again, one hand curling around the back of Duncan’s neck and the other moving down his body to his crotch. Veronica’s breathing was shallow as she watched her best friend’s boyfriend jerk off her ex boyfriend and Duncan came with a whimper, burying his head in Logan’s shoulder.

It was fucking hot and Veronica felt the melt starting again as Logan turned from Duncan and started kissing her.

“I think…:” Veronica started just before Logan kissed her again.

“You do?” Logan laughed against her lips just before he explored her mouth with his tongue, making Veronica moan.

She bit at his bottom lip with her teeth and tugged at it.

“I think…” She said, her hand moving to the button on his jeans and undoing it. “You need…” She unzipped his jeans and pushed at them, trying to get them down his hips. “to fuck me…” She reached around and grabbed his ass, pulling him roughly against her. “now.”

“Veronica.” Her name was a growl as he pushed her back onto the bed; her back pushed partially against the headboard, and spread her legs, pushing her knees up toward her shoulders. She felt his fingers slip across her clit, making her bite her bottom lip, then he lifted her hips and he was inside her and for just about a minute they didn’t move as she panted beneath him and he held himself above her, arms shaking slightly, his eyes dark as he searched her face.

“Now, Logan.” Veronica bit out, needing to feel him move inside her, needing him more than she'd needed anything in her entire life so far.

And he started to move, slowly then building up speed and Veronica felt the slow melt turn into a slick burn and his mouth found hers and she came hard, then Logan came and they collapsed onto the bed in a sticky, sweaty, tangled mess of legs and arms.

"Veronica" Duncan whispered as he moved behind her, slipping between her and the headboard, cradling her against his chest. Veronica was boneless; her head lolled back onto Duncan's shoulder and he leaned down and kissed her, soft and sweet as strawberry lip-gloss. Logan curled into her side, his head tucked into her shoulder, eyes closed. Veronica tangled one hand in Logan’s hair and the other traced across his face, memorizing the moment with her fingertips.

“It’s like kissing Lilly.” Logan murmured as he slipped toward sleep.

Yes, Veronica agreed silently, but even better.


End file.
